Sterek - Life Can't Get Any Better Than This!
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped, Derek saves him but gets hurt in the process. Will he survive or will he die for the one he loves? Set in between season 3 and 4. Everyone lives, NO-ONE DIES!


**Sterek Fanfiction**

Plot/Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped, Derek saves him but gets hurt in the process. Will he survive or will he die for the one he loves?

Set in between season 3 and 4.

Everyone lives, no one dies, I'm not a monster!

"All I'm saying, Derek, is it wouldn't hurt for you to spend time with the pups."

Stiles is currently at the supermarket, buying groceries for Derek and the pups, AKA Isaac, Erica and Boyd, while arguing with Derek over the phone.

He was currently heading to his car, in the parking lot, with his full trolley.

"Yes, it very well could." Derek replied, seriously.

"Ha, ha, very funny Derek. You're hilarious." Stiles said, sarcastically, while he unlocks his jeep and places the groceries into the back.

"Alright, groceries are all bought, and are safely in the back of my trusty jeep and I'm on my wat back to your place," Stiles says into the phone as he shuts the back of the jeep, "So, I will see you soon, okay Derek?" He continued with a smile on his face as he waited for a reply.

"Whatever, Stiles, see you soon."

"Alright, bye Mr. Sourwo-" Stiles groaned as he felt a pain to the back of his head just before his vision went dark.

"Wake up, Mr. Stilinski, we have a few surprises for you today." Said an unknown voice.

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes. He was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse and there were three other guys in the room. The first guy had short dark hair and stubble. The second guy had short blonde hair and had a scar running from above his right eye to his left jaw. And the third guy had short red hair and glasses.

"Well, hello there, handsome," said Blondie.

"It's nice to see you awake, you had us worried there for a second. We thought you weren't ever gonna wake up," said the red-head, laughing loudly to the others.

"What do you want from me?" Stiles demanded, while trying to untie his hands.

"Well, see that's a long story, and it all begins two months ago," said the dark-haired guy, "You see, it all started when we were running through the woods at night. Then we caught this alluring scent, and we followed it…"

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

" _What are you gonna do, huh Derek? You gonna hurt me? Beat me till I cry? Well, you can try but you will never succeed." Stiles drunkenly yelled throughout the Stilinski house._

" _Don't do this, man, it won't end well." Scott told Stiles, laughing._

" _Shut up, Scott!" Stiles yelled in his face, spitting all over him._

" _Now, Derek, I challenge you to an arm wrestle," Stiles slurred, walking over to Derek and plunking down on top of him on the sofa, laughing._

" _Come on, Sourwolf, let's do this."_

" _We can't when you're on top of me, Stiles." Derek said with a smile, then stood up carrying Stiles with him._

" _I'm taking him to bed. Scott, Isaac, you two deal with everyone else." Derek said, then began walking up stairs, still carrying a now sleeping Stiles._

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

"All of you were too intoxicated to notice us sniffing around in your territory, but once we caught your scent, we just couldn't stop," said the dark-haired man.

"We couldn't believe we had found one of you, in Beacon Hills, no less," the red-head laughed.

"What do you mean, 'one of you'?" Stiles asked, confused.

"We're talking about you being a spark. And an Alpha's mate, too. Your scent is so addictive, we just had to get more. And now, we're going to have you forever." Blondie grinned maniacally, then walked towards Stiles, with his werewolf fangs and claws out.

Just as Stiles got his hands free, and he had stood up, the door to the warehouse was kicked down and in a cloud of smoke, in came the pack. Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Derek. (A/N: Aiden and Ethan are away visiting their friends nearby.)

They all went running towards the three guys holding Stiles captive, except Allison and Lydia, who stayed at the door.

Isaac and Erica got to the dark-haired man and they began fighting.

Boyd and Jackson got to the red-head and began fighting as well.

But Scott and Derek were too late reaching Blondie, who had snuck behind Stiles with a gun, placing it on the back of his head.

"Stand back, or he gets it." Blondie shouted.

Derek and Scott stopped running immediately, 2 metres away from Stiles and Blondie.

"Please don't hurt him. We'll do anything. Please." Derek, shockingly, pleaded.

Stiles looked at his face and saw he was completely shaken, he even looked like he had been crying.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him," Blondie said and Derek seemed to physically relax, "much." Blondie laughed, and Derek tensed once more.

"I wonder what I should do first, maybe keep him locked up for the unforeseeable future?" Blondie paused and Derek growled, "Or maybe I should just fuck him into submission, teach him a lesson? Right? I might do that last one." Blondie laughed.

It all happened so fast.

Derek went full Alpha and sped towards Blondie, disarming him first, throwing the gun on the ground, while dislocating his right shoulder and breaking both his ankles and kneeing him in the groin. Blondie fell to the ground and Derek stood above him claws out. He swung his hand back into the air, and-

"NO!" Stiles yelled, and ran to grab onto his hand.

Derek froze, and turned sharply towards Stiles.

"Don't do this, Derek. Please, this isn't you! Why are you doing this?"

Derek whined, shifting back to human form, and stared into Stiles' eyes.

"He hurt you…" Derek whispered quietly, just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles gaped, speechless, "Whaa?..."

"He hurt you!" Derek growled, then sighed, backing away from Stiles, and staring at Blondie, "He deserves to die for what he did to you."

"Derek…" Stiles whispered, then turned Derek around to face him. He put his left hand on Derek's right cheek, looked him in the eye and said, "it's okay. I'm fine, alright? We're alright." Stiles grabbed Derek's left hand and placed it over Stiles' heart.

"You feel that? That's my heart beating. I'm okay, Derek. I promise." Stiles whispered, staring into his eyes.

Derek nodded, leaning his head onto Stiles' hand.

Then multiple things happened at once.

First, Scott yelled, "Stiles! Derek!"

Second, there was a gunshot.

Third, Scott knocked out Blondie.

And Fourth, Derek collapsed.

Stiles, with tears in his eyes, knelt near Derek's head, and grabbed his head with both hands.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered so softly, only a werewolf could hear it.

Derek groaned, then: "Stiles?"

Stiles sobbed, leaned in closer and yelled, "Derek?! Derek, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you, Stiles."

Stiles sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Stiles. It's okay."  
Derek slowly sat up, groaning every now and then.

As soon as he was sitting up right, Stiles jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly.

Derek groaned, chuckled, and then hugged Stiles back.

They stayed hugging for minutes before Scott cleared his throat awkwardly.

Stiles pulled away quickly with a blush, still straddling Derek.

Stiles was about to stand up but Derek put his hands on Stiles' waist.

"Stiles, wait. I have something to tell you, something I should have told you years ago, when I found out." Derek blurted nervously.

"Derek, it's okay, I know."  
Derek gaped, "You know? How?"

"Blondie over there told me. He also called me a 'spark', so I thought he was talking nonsense at first. But then you guys turned up, and you ran straight towards me, and when Blondie was talking shit about me and all that, trying to piss you off, you kept growling and nearly killed him, just because he hurt me? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Stiles smiled, putting his arms around Derek's neck, and resting his forehead and against Derek's.

Derek sighed and leaned towards Stiles.

"So, you're okay with this? You being my mate?" Derek asked, self-conscientiously ducking his head.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and grabbed Derek's chin and pulled his eyes up to meet Stiles'.

"Derek, I am completely, unbelievably, extremely, 100 percent in love with you and have been since we met. Of course I'm okay with being your mate!" Stiles grinned, then leaned in and pressed their lips together.

And as they shared their first kiss, in an abandoned warehouse, with the pack cheering around them, they both realized;

 _Life can't get any better than this._

 _The End…_


End file.
